Como Escrever Slash
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash]Existem algumas regrinhas para se escrever slash, gente. Se vocês ainda não conhecem, aqui estão elas!


Título: Lição 1 - Como escrever Slash - Paródia

Gênero: Slash/Humor

Fandom: Firefly

Casal: Mal/Simon

Autora: thenyxie (site firefly /serenity lovers)

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Existem algumas regrinhas para se escrever slash, gente. Se vocês ainda não conhecem, aqui estão elas!

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa paródia divertida estava num site slash sobre firefly e eu adorei, justamente por cutucar todos os clichês de fanfics slash que se vê por aí. Não me entendam mal, eu não estou criticando os clichês (na verdade eu ADORO todos eles!! Tenho uma porção de fics do gênero e são uma delícia de ler sempre!!), nem foi essa a intenção da autora. O que temos aqui é uma versão bem humorada da nossa deliciosa e feminina maneira de contar estórias românticas entre rapazes porque...sejamos realistas...nós meninas amamos isso e dominamos o slash e o yaoi!!! Enjoy!!

**Mal:** Que beleza encontrar você aqui na cozinha no meio da noite, Doutor. Diga, não parece uma boa hora pra gente dar uns amassos?

**Simon:** Quê? Só porque duas pessoas na mesma nave sofrem de insônia e se encontram no meio da noite sem ninguém ao redor para nos distrair, isso não significa que eu estou tendo pensamentos sobre suas rudes, sexys mãos por todo o meu corpo...pausa Eu acabei mesmo de dizer isso?

**Mal:** Yep.

**Simon:** Desculpe, eu...

**Mal:** pousando uma mão no braço de Simon Tudo bem. Eu sei porque você não consegue dormir. Você tem terríveis sonhos quando o faz por causa do estresse imposto a você por se preocupar com sua irmã louca, abandonar sua vida certinha para se tornar um fugitivo, e sentir que não se encaixa na Serenity.

**Simon:** chocado Como você sabe tudo isso? Eu sou um tipo introvertido e independente que guarda tudo dentro de si mesmo e está lentamente desmoronando mas nunca vai pedir ajuda.

**Mal:** Porque eu sou um tipo introvertido e independente que guarda tudo dentro de si mesmo e está lentamente desmoronando mas nunca vai pedir ajuda.

**Simon:** Wow. Nós somos como...almas gêmeas;

**Mal:** Mas você ainda não sabe disso.

**Simon:** Certo. Hu...Mas se nenhum de nós dois vai pedir ajuda, então como...

**Mal:** Fico tão feliz que tenha perguntado. beija Simon

**Simon:** Que estranho. Eu não sei por que, mas de repente me sinto como se estivesse esperando desde sempre por você me beijar.

**Mal:** Cale a boca e vamos logo para a parte do boquete, ok?

**Simon:** Ok.

(corta para a cabine de Mal, adicione aqui um incrível e quente sexo gay, completo com orgasmos capazes de criar terremotos, mentes explodindo em êxtase e um monte de fluídos corporais pegajosos.)

**Simon:** Bem, huh, acho que eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto, sozinho, mesmo sabendo que gostaria de ficar com você, envolto em seus braços e desabafando todos os meus sofrimentos contra seus grandes, fortes e másculos ombros.

**Mal:** Nope. Você não pode ir.

**Simon:** Por quê?

**Mal:** Porque então eu vou ser realmente o Capitão canalha que eu estava fingindo ser antes na estória e você nunca vai conhecer meu lado suave. derrotado Além disso, está no roteiro.

**Simon:** Que roteiro?

**Mal:** Em todos eles.

**Simon:** Hun, ok, se você está certo disso...

(adicione aqui ternas cenas de Mal enlaçando um braço ao redor de Simon e o abraçando firme, cobrindo Simon docemente com sua coberta)

**Simon:** Wow. É de manhã. Hei! Eu não tive nenhum pesadelo!

**Mal:** Eu também não. Viu? Mas não conte com esperanças ainda, porque nós ainda temos que passar pela angústia do "Será que Mal realmente se importa comigo ou ele está apenas me ajudando a superar meu sofrimento com um incrível e quente sexo gay, e nada mais?" período.

**Simon:** Por que isso tudo tem que ser tão complicado?

**Mal:** Nós estamos sendo escritos por mulheres.

**Simon: **Oh. Bem, então acho melhor eu ir saindo...

longa pausa

**Mal:** Você está bem, Doc?

**Simon:** Sim. Eu apenas estou com essa inexplicável urgência de esperar mais um minuto então Kaylee ou Inara podem passar bem na hora para me ver saindo da sua cabine todo desarrumado e suado.

**Mal:** Oh sim! Aqui, não esqueça de vestir alguma das minhas roupas. Isso faz nosso luxurioso sexo gay óbvio para qualquer um que te vir, além do mais isso é doce e meio que sentimental.

**Simon:** Legal. Então o que fazemos depois?

**Mal:** Eu vou continuar por aí agindo como se tudo estivesse normal e nós vamos continuar tendo quentes, oportunos e emocionalmente confusos encontros de sexo gay ao menos mais duas vezes.

**Simon:** Enquanto eu vou ficar pensando que você só está me dando uns pegas porque sou da sua tripulação e estou precisando de algum conforto sexual para não desmoronar.

**Mal:** Eu vou continuar emocionalmente lacônico até algum evento transpirar a verdade entre nós e me forçar a confrontar meus sentimentos.

**Simon:** E eu vou ficar me lamentando porque você nunca vai me deixar confortá-lo da maneira como me conforta.

**Mal:** Parece um bom plano!

(dias se passam na sintonia de "Será que Mal realmente se importa comigo ou ele está apenas me ajudando a superar meu sofrimento com um incrível e quente sexo gay, e nada mais?" e "Mal lentamente percebendo o quanto ele se importa com Simon mas apenas pode deixar isso transparecer de algumas discretas maneiras e não totalmente até um evento qualquer transpirar a verdade entre eles e forçar Mal a se confrontar com seus sentimentos".)

**Mal:** Você é mais do que apenas uma transa pra mim, Simon.

**Simon:** Eu sei. Nós curamos um ao outro através de sexo e abraços românticos. A única vez em que não temos pesadelos é quando estamos juntos. Somos espíritos irmãos. Almas gêmeas.

**Mal:** Yep.

**Simon:** Você continua muito lacônico.

**Mal:** Bem, se eu disser mais que isso vou destruir minha imagem de cow-boy durão. Tenho um contrato. Desculpe.

**Simon:** E é por isso que você nunca diz que me ama, mesmo vendo que isso é dolorosamente óbvio em suas palavras e ações. Mas você não precisa dizer isso, porque eu já sei.

**Mal:** Agora isso foi quase poético. Venha cá então posso fazer amor com você docemente e nós dois poderemos cair no sono com sorrisos no rosto e nossas leitoras podem sair sentindo-se felizes e cheias de ternura.

**Simon:** E então nós viveremos felizes para sempre?

**Mal:** concordando com a cabeça A menos que...Oh, droga!

**Simon:** O quê?

**Mal:** Seqüência.

Finis


End file.
